little crush
by chanlieqt
Summary: krisyeol;kaiyeol [ch3 up!]
1. Chapter 1

_a'love at first sight' _they said.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayainya, walaupun orang-orang mengatakan cinta bisa datang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Setidaknya itu yang orang-orang disekitarnya katakan. _But now,_ _fuck._ Karena seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada senior dikampusnya, Wu _fucking _fan. Atau Kris, atau Yifan, atau Kevin atau siapapun orang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, memorinya kemabali mengingat kejadian di cafetaria kampusnya setengah jam yang lalu, saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seniornya itu ketika ia sedang berjalan, dan ketika Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, _damn_, so_ fucking_ handsome dan wajah mulusnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Chanyeol. Batin Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak surai hitamnya.

Yifan, Kris, Kevin atau siapapun namanya, adalah salah satu senior paling populer di kampusnya, berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya, Yifan adalah salah satu laki-laki yang popular di kampusnya karena –mungkin sudah membawa separuh populasi perempuan dikampusnya ketempat tidurnya, dan berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari temannya –lagi, Yifan tidak pernah tidur atau apapun melakukan kontak fisik 'berlebihan' dengan laki-laki. 'ia bahkan lebih lurus daripada penggaris.' Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi ditaman kampusnya.

Drrt~drrt~

Chanyeol merogoh kantung celana jeansnya dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"hello," sapa Chanyeol pada orang diseberang telfon.

"kau masih dikampus?"

"yeah,"

"appa, umma danYura akan ke China besok, ," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"kau akan tinggal paman Kim selama kami pergi,"

"ok-NOO!" Chanyeol mengerang.

"tidak ada penolakan, Chanyeol,"

"umma, aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bisa-"

"tidak, Chanyeol. Kau hampir membakar rumah ketika kami meninggalkanmu sindiri dirumah," sela wanita disebrang telfan, Chanyeol kembali mengerang.

"itu kecelakaan!"

"jangan membantah, Park Chanyeol. Umma sudah mengirim barang-barangmu kerumah paman Kim, kau bisa langsung kesana selesai kuliah, okay?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia yakin wanita disebrang telfon itu mengetahuinya.

"okay."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya dengan paksa kedalam kantung celananya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

'God, kapan aku bisa berhenti berhubungan dengan bocah mesum itu,'

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah keluarga Kim beberapa kali, dalam hati berdoa didalam rumah besar itu tidak ada orang dan ia bisa pulang kerumahnya sendiri, tapi harapannya pupus setelah pintu gerbang besar berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah separuh mengantuk Kim Jongin. Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan sepatunya ketika melihat anak SMA itu menampilkan smirk diwajahnya.

"kau datang juga," ucap Jongin denan smirk masih menempel diwajahnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"apa aku boleh masuk?"

"belum,"

"ken-" Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol, mambuat mata Chanyeol melebar, mata Chanyeol semakin melebar ketika merasakan tangan Jongin meremas bagian belakangnya, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Jongin detik itu juga.

"KAU-" sekali lagi Chanyeol berhenti karena merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya—atau mereka. mata Chanyeol melebar.

'_oh, shit.'_

Wu Yifan.

Maaf saya malah ngepost ini bukan ngepost part lanjutan 'we got what' karena sedikit-banyak ngerasa kecewa sama orang-orang yang selesai baca terus langsung close tab. Saya gak maksa untuk kaliat supaya ninggalin review disetiap part, sekali aja enggak papa karena itu udah buat yang translate seneng banget kok^^. Saya juga minta maaf kalau misalnya translate 'we got what' enggak bagus karena enggak bagus dalam merangkai kata-katanya, tapi saya terus berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

Dan soal fanfic ini akan ada beberapa part, mungkin lebih dari 5, dan berhubung saya agak susah nulis ff chapter mungkin ini bakal lama selesainya_(ditambah tugas-tugas sekolah dan mendekati UN SMA...) _mohon ditunggu^^;;

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

'_love at first sight' _they said.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayainya, walaupun orang-orang mengatakan cinta bisa datang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Setidaknya itu yang orang-orang disekitarnya katakan. _But now,_ _fuck._ Karena seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada senior dikampusnya, Wu _fucking _fan. Atau Kris, atau Yifan, atau Kevin atau siapapun orang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, memorinya kemabali mengingat kejadian di cafetaria kampusnya setengah jam yang lalu, saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seniornya itu ketika ia sedang berjalan, dan ketika Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, _damn_, so_ fucking_ handsome dan wajah mulusnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Chanyeol. Batin Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak surai hitamnya.

Yifan, Kris, Kevin atau siapapun namanya, adalah salah satu senior paling populer di kampusnya, berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya, Yifan adalah salah satu laki-laki yang popular di kampusnya karena –mungkin sudah membawa separuh populasi perempuan dikampusnya ketempat tidurnya, dan berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari temannya –lagi, Yifan tidak pernah tidur atau apapun melakukan kontak fisik 'berlebihan' dengan laki-laki. 'ia bahkan lebih lurus daripada penggaris.' Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi ditaman kampusnya.

Drrt~drrt~

Chanyeol merogoh kantung celana jeansnya dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"hello," sapa Chanyeol pada orang diseberang telfon.

"kau masih dikampus?"

"yeah,"

"appa, umma danYura akan ke China besok, ," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"kau akan tinggal paman Kim selama kami pergi,"

"ok-NOO!" Chanyeol mengerang.

"tidak ada penolakan, Chanyeol,"

"umma, aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bisa-"

"tidak, Chanyeol. Kau hampir membakar rumah ketika kami meninggalkanmu sindiri dirumah," sela wanita disebrang telfan, Chanyeol kembali mengerang.

"itu kecelakaan!"

"jangan membantah, Park Chanyeol. Umma sudah mengirim barang-barangmu kerumah paman Kim, kau bisa langsung kesana selesai kuliah, okay?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia yakin wanita disebrang telfon itu mengetahuinya.

"okay."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya dengan paksa kedalam kantung celananya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

'God, kapan aku bisa berhenti berhubungan dengan bocah mesum itu,'

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah keluarga Kim beberapa kali, dalam hati berdoa didalam rumah besar itu tidak ada orang dan ia bisa pulang kerumahnya sendiri, tapi harapannya pupus setelah pintu gerbang besar berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah separuh mengantuk Kim Jongin. Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan sepatunya ketika melihat anak SMA itu menampilkan smirk diwajahnya.

"kau datang juga," ucap Jongin dengan smirk masih menempel diwajahnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"apa aku boleh masuk?"

"belum,"

"ken-" Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol, mambuat mata Chanyeol melebar, mata Chanyeol semakin melebar ketika merasakan tangan Jongin meremas bagian belakangnya, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Jongin detik itu juga.

"KAU-" sekali lagi Chanyeol berhenti karena merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya—atau mereka. mata Chanyeol melebar.

'_oh, shit.'_

Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol langsung memohon kepada Tuhan agar bumi menelannya detik itu juga ketika melihat Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit...jijik? Laki-laki itu langsung menghilang setelah pintu pagar rumahnya yang terletak persis disamping rumah Jongin tertutup. Chanyeol-yang emosinya sudah mencapai puncak, manatap Jongin seolah ia bisa membunuh Jongin dengan tatapannya, sementara Jongin masih menatap kearah rumah Yifan.

"Kau..." suara Jongin terdengar menggantung, kemudian laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol, dingin.

"jangan bilang kau menyukainya," Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam.

'wow, apa ini benar-benar Kim Jongin?' Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih menatapnya tajam, bocah itu tidak pernah terlihat seserius ini sebelumnya, ia hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sering mempermainkan orang lain dimata Chanyeol, tapi sisi Jongin yang sekarang, ia belum pernah melihanya sebelumnya.

"jawab aku, Park Chanyeol, apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan, Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"kalau iya, kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Chanyeol santai, emosinya menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas rahang tajam Jongin mengeras. Chanyeol mengerang ketika punggungnya menabrak pagar dengan kencang, Jongin meletakkan tangannya disisi kepala Chanyeol, dan membuat jarak setipis mungkin dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"dengar, Chanyeol. Wu Yifan, Kris, atau siapapun umma menyebutnya, berhenti menyukainya atau,"

"atau apa?" ucap Chanyeol burusaha tidak terdengar bergetar, karena bocah 18 tahun didepannya itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"kau akan menyesal."

Chanyeol mengerang ketika sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya, laki-laki itu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"morning, sleepy head," ucap seseorang, Chanyeol-yang masih setengah tersadar, hanya bergumam pelan, enggan menjawab Jongin.

"tidak mau bangun, huh?" tanya Jongin, mata Chanyeol terbuka sedikit saat merasakan tempat tidurnya bergoyang.

"keluar, Jongin," gumam Chanyeol dibawah selimutnya.

"kau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan erangannya saat merasakan Jongin berada diatas tubuhnya.

"baiklah,"

'_dug'_

"argh!" Jongin langsung terbanting ketempat tidur ketika Chanyeol menendang area 'privat'nya, erangan kesakitan terus keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu.

"aku harusnya melakukan itu juga kemarin," gumam Chanyeol, Jongin langsung melotot kearahnya.

"hyung! kau mau aku tidak punya anak?!" teriak Jongin, Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

"itu akan lebih bagus," ucap Chanyeol santai kemudian berjalan kearah toilet.

"kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin masih dengan piyamanya diruang tv.

"ini hari sabtu, siapa yang mau pergi kesekolah?" ucap Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"hei," gumam Chanyeol, yang juga hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jongin.

"dia...apa kau mengenalnya?"

"tidak,"

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa, lalu menghela nafas.

"aku...tidak tahu," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"maksudmu?"

"dia tidak suka laki-laki, teman-temanku bilang-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba, Jongin tertawa.

"tidak suka laki-laki katamu?" ucap Jongin terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya. Alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"memangnya-" Jongin memutar bola matanya-lagi. Dan Chanyeol berdoa, jika sekali lagi Jongin melakukannya, bola matanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

"oh, please, aku hampir selalu melihatnya setiap malam dibar temanku," ucap Jongin sambil mengganti chanel tv.

"bar?"

" gay,"

"huh?"

Jongin mengerang, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya.

"gay bar, hyung. kau tidak tahu?" ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak percaya. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa selama ini kau tinggal didalam gua?" ucap Jongin dengan nada meledek, Chanyeol langsung memukul lengan Jongin dengan bantal sofa.

"kau sering melihatnya?" Jongin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gumaman pelan, tangannya masih mengganti channel tv dengan bosan.

"hyung,"

"hm,"

"kau tidak boleh kesana, okay?" alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"kenapa?"

"hanya...tidak boleh," Chanyeol melirik Jongin, bocah SMA itu menatap lurus ke tv dihadapannya.

"kau khawatir, huh?" Jongin memutar bolamatanya, lagi.

"please, aku bahkan tidak akan perduli jika seseorang menculikmu," desis Jongin.

"right, kalau begitu kau juga tidak akan perduli jika aku kesana kan,"

"don't you dare," ancam Jongin, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"bocah SMA, kau fikir kau siapa?" mata Chanyeol langsung melebar ketika Jongin mendorongnya, membuat posisi Jongin berada diatas tubuhnya.

"menurutmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meledek, Chanyeol mengerang pelan, berusaha mendorong Jongin dari atas tubuhnya.

"menyingkir Kim Jongin, kau bukan 2 ons," Chanyeol masih berusaha menyingkirkan Jongin dari tubuhnya, tapi percuma- karena Jongin masih bersikeras untuk tetap berada diatasnya.

"y-yah!" teriak Chanyeol ketika merasakan tangan Jongin menyelinap kedalam celana trainingnya, sebuah smirk terpasang diwajah Jongin ketika melihat wajah panik Chanyeol, gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil keduanya.

"Jongin, Chanyeol? Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Oh, shit

Mom.

Chapter pertama selesai, maaf kalo ceritanya malah ngaco, lol. Dan maaf kalo ada beberapa Engrish disini karena saya rasa kurang pas kalo pakai bahasa. Dan maaf (lagi) kalo banyak typo. Mari berdoa chapter selanjutnya akan ada krisyeol, karena ini bulan mereka. /loh

Btw ada yang tau gimana caranya kasih jeda karena di word udah saya kasih jeda per scene tapi pas dipublish malah enggak ada?;;;

Terimakasih atas review diteasernya, tolong review supaya saya semakin semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya bosan, ia sudah menunggu teman-temannya disebuah cafe yang cukup jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim lebih dari setengah jam, cappucino yang ia pesan bahkan sudah dingin, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda teman-temannya akan datang.

Ketika Chanyeol baru ingin menyesap cappucinonya, lonceng yang berada dipintu cafe itu berdering, Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu, mata bulat laki-laki itu semakin membulat ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

'_Oh God'_

'_Oh my God Wu Yifan'_

'_Oh my-'_

"hi,"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat kearah depan—ia bahkan bisa mendengar tulang lehernya berbunyi. Seorang laki-laki dengan alis tebal—uh, alis Yifan jauh lebih tebal sebenarnya, duduk didepannya dengan sebuah senyuman diwajah.

"apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"uh, kau sudah duduk, kan?" laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu tertawa kecil kemdian menjulurkan tangannya.

"aku Song Minho, kau bisa memanggilku Mino _or_ _you could call me tonight_," ucap laki-laki itu dengan sebuah wink diakhir perkenalan dirinya. Chanyeol menelan liurnya paksa lalu tersenyum kaku, kemudian ikut menjulurkan tangannya.

"uh, aku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, dan uh, aku akan memanggilmu Mino," ucap Chanyeol, laki-laki bernama Mino itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang entah mengapa sedang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, dan saat ia memutar pandangannya kebelakang, matanya menangkap sosok Yifan—yang sempat terlupakan olehnya selama beberapa menit karena laki-laki dedepannya—sedang menatap mereka-atau lebih tepat laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan yang-uh Chanyeol yakin mata laki-laki itu mengeluarkan laser yang bisa menembus kepala Mino.

"kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Mino, kemudian mengangguk.

"dia seniorku dikampus," ucap Chanyeol pelan, jari-jari panjangnya bermain dengan layar ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol menekan tombol 'send' pada layar ponselnya, lonceng di pintu cafe itu kembali berbunyi.

"Chanyeol!" laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah kemudian mengambil tempat dikanan dan kirinya.

"karena teman-temanmu sudah datang, apa aku-uh, apa aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" ucap Mino sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian mengetik beberapa angka diponsel itu dan mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya.

Dan setelah Mino mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal,' 'senang bertemu denganmu,' dan 'aku akan menelfonmu nanti,' laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan yang baru Chanyeol sadari adalah Yifan sudah menghilang dari cafe itu.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara, Chanyeol mendongak kearahnya.

"ya?"

"kau benar-benar menyukai Yifan?"

Oh-uh, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia ditanyai soal perasaannya pada laki-laki berambut dirty blonde itu, yang pertama oleh Jongin tadi pagi dan bocah SMA itu juga hampir melakukan pelecehan padanya jika ibu Jongin tidak tiba-tiba muncul—sekaligus menyelamatkannya, ketika wanita yang berusia hampir lima puluh tahun itu mengetahui apa yang Jongin sedang lakukan pada Chanyeol, ia langsung menyeret Jongin kebagian belakang rumah mereka, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada anak laki-lakinya, mungkin menggantung Jongin dipohon dibelakang rumah itu?

"Chanyeol,"

"oh-ya?"

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," desis Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusap bagian belakang lehernya kaku.

"y-ya, aku menyukainya, tapi kau yang bilang kalau ia tidak suka dengan sesama jenis, jadi..."

"Chanyeol sebenarnya—uh, Yifan itu bisexsual," Chanyeol melotot dan Sehun hampir menyemburkan bubble tea yang ada didalam mulutnya kearah mereka jika laki-laki berambut blonde itu tidak segera menutup mulutnya dan menelan gumpalan tepung tapioka itu.

"hyung! kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol hyung!" teriak Sehun dengan wajah merah karena tersedak, alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"kalian berbohong padaku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa, Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"tidak-uh, maksudku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertular perilaku buruknya saja,"

"ya, hyung! Yifan ge tidak seburuk itu!"

"tapi tetap saja dia itu buruk untuk seseorang sebodoh Chanyeol!"

"ya Byun Baekhyun apa kau baru saja bilang bahwa aku bodoh?!"

"kau memang bodoh!"

"ya! Jika ingin ribut diluar! Jangan ditokoku!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba, ketiganya langsung menoleh kasumber suara dan mendapati pemilik cafa sedang melotot kearah mereka, ketiganya langsung tutup mulut dan membungkukkan badannya, dan mengatakan 'kami minta maaf' dengan suara pelan.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada Sehun yang sempat membela Yifan tadi.

"Sehun, kau mengenal Yifan?"

"tentu saja, mereka bersaudara,"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengaduh sambil membungkukkan badannya, Sepertinya Sehun baru saja memanfaatkan kaki panjangnya dengan menendang kaki diva itu, Chanyeol hampir tertawa jika ia tidak mengingat jawaban Baekhyun tadi.

"kau bersaudara dengan Yifan? Kenapa-"

"uh-aku sesungguhnya tidak pernah tertarik membicarakan soal ini tapi seperti Baekhyun hyung bilang, kami memang bersaudara tapi tidak sedarah," ucap Sehun pelan.

"tidak sedarah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bingung, Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya.

"bodoh, maksud Sehun itu mereka saudara tiri, begitu saja kau-YA!" teriak Baekhyun ketika merasakan kakinya menjadi korban tendangan Chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu bilang aku bodoh Baekhyun, aku hanya tidak mengerti maksud omongan Sehun tadi," Baekhyun melotot.

"sama saja!" teriaknya, laki-laki itu sudah menaikkan kakinya kekursi-meminimalisir kemungkinan menjadi korban penyiksaan lagi. Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya, kemudian beralih kearah Sehun.

"tapi apa kalian tinggal serumah? Aku pernah melihat Yifan masuk kerumah disebelah rumah Jongin," 'saat bocah itu mnciumku,' tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"kami tinggal serumah, tapi gege lebih sering menginap dirumah Zitao karena orang tua Zitao jarang berada dirumah," ucap Sehun dengan wajah pink, Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyuman diwajahnya.

"kau menyukai Zitao?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada meledek, urusan Yifan terlupakan begitu saja diotaknya. Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya.

"tentu saja, kau tidak lihat mata Sehun selalu bercahaya ketika melihat Zitao? Seperti laki-laki itu adalah hal paling indah didunia ini," dan laki-laki itu kembali berteriak karena-double pain, Chanyeol dan Sehun menendang kakinya secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga berpisah setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti malam dan bakhyun yang mendesis bahwa ia akan mengenakan decker dikakinya jika bertemu mereka lagi nanti. Chanyeol tidak tau mereka akan sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun bilang itu adalah kejutan untuk Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun juga menambahkan agar Chanyeol tidak mengenakan skinny jeans karena bokong Chanyeol tipis dan tidak bagus untuk dilihat, dan laki-laki itu hampir pulang dengan dipapah oleh Sehun karena Chanyeol menendang kakinya-lagi.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan tatapan puas, ia tidak mengenakan skinny jeans—seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, hanya mengenakan ripped jeans biasa dan kaus berwarna hitam yang dilapisi jaket, tidak lupa dengan topi dikepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah menunggunya diluar, tidak ada orang dirumah Jongin, ia tidak tahu kemana mereka semua pergi dan Chanyeol tidak ingin repot mencari tahunya. Setelah yakin semua pintu terkunci, Chanyeol langsung melompat ke kursi penumpang dibagian belakang, mengabaikan lirikan sinis dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan laki-laki dengan eyelener hampir menutupi seluruh matanya itu mengemudi.

Setelah hampir setengah jam membelah jalanan Seoul, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah bar didaerah Gangnam, alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"baekhyun?"

"ikut saja kedalam, hyung," ucap Sehun dengan smirk diwajahnya, Chanyeol mengerang namun tetap mengikuti perkataan Sehun.

Suara musik ekstra kencang langsung memasuki indra pendengaran Chanyeol saat ia memasuki bar itu, laki-laki itu membuntuti kedua temannya seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang mencengkram bagian belakang jaket milik Sehun, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan lapar yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"_sehunie," _panggil Chanyeol pelan, cengkraman Chanyeol dijaket Sehun semakin mengerat ketika ia merasakan beberapa orang laki-laki mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeram pelan, memberikan tatapan intimidasi terbaiknya sebelum menarik Chanyeol kesebuah ruangan privat di bar itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam ketika sudah memasuki ruangan berwarna serba gelap itu, seumur hidupnya ia tidak perah diperlakukan serendah itu didepan umum seperti tadi.

_Fuck, he sounds like a girl right now. _Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli.

Mata Chanyeol me'scan' isi ruangan berbentuk kotak itu, ada Baekhyun diujung ruangan dengan wine ditangan dan Jongdae disebelahnya, sementara disisi lainnya ada Tao yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Sehun.

Oh-Uh Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah tomat Sehun dengan jelas dikegelapan seperti ini.

Seperti sesuatu memukul kepalanya, mata Chanyeol melebar.

Jongdae.

Zitao.

Jangan-jangan-

Sebelum Chanyeol selesai dengan fikirannya, pintu yang terletak tidak jauh darinya terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang hampir setinggi pintu dan dengan kemarahan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Hwang Zitao, hands off from my brother," geram laki-laki itu, dan saat itu juga Zitao menyingkirkan tangannya dari Sehun.

"dan," pandangan laki-laki itu kini mengarah pada Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu menatap sepatunya.

"siapa yang mengizinkannya kesini?"

hi, mungkin ada yang mikir kalau fanfic ini lama updatenya? Well, saya mohon maaf karena ujian nasional udah nempel di jidat saya dan saya baru selesai ujian semester ditambah tugas yang-wow.

Saya juga mohon maaf—sekali lagi, kalo ada yang enggak puas sama chapter ini, karena saya juga TTTT.

Dan mohon reviewnya jangan hanya sekedar 'update soon'TT.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Baekhyun, ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku kenapa Chanyeol ada disini?" Yifan menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat gugup, tinggi badan dan _his forever frowning face_ benar-benar terlihat mengintimidasi sekarang.

"ge-"

"aku tidak bicara padamu, Sehun," ucap Yifan datar, tidak ada suara sedikitpun diruangan kedap suara itu.

"uh," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol dan terakhir pada gelas ditangannya.

"kau terlihat sangat kesal tadi siang, jadi aku fikir-"

"kau fikir aku akan senang melihatnya disini?" sela Yifan, Chanyeol bersumpah ia bisa melihat tanduk dikepala laki-laki itu sekarang.

"y-yeah, begitu,"

'_brak!'_

Pintu yang ada dibelakang Yifan tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan wajah merah padam Kim Jongin, terlihat akan menerkam siapapun yang akan menghalangi langkahnya.

"aku fikir aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi pagi," ucap Jongin, Chanyeol merasakan semua pasang mata diruangan itu terarah padanya, temasuk Yifan yang sekarang seolah sedang melubangi kepala Jongin dengan matanya.

"aku sedang bicara disini, keluar," ucap Yifan dengan suara rendah, dan Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali, pandangan laki-laki itu masih melekat pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk tidak bergerak ditempatnya.

"pulang denganku," ucap Jongin kemudian menarik Chanyeol keluar, tapi sebelum Jongin berhasil membawa Chanyeol keluar, Yifan menarik pergelangan Chanyeol yang lain kemudian _'menyembunyikan_' tubuh besar Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

'_aku benar-benar merasa seperti perempuan sekarang,'_

"hyung," suara Jongin menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mata bulat Chanyeol bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik Jongin.

"Chanyeol, kau pulang denganku," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mengabaikan tatapan tidak setuju dari Yifan dan Jongin, laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruang VIP bar tersebut.

Baekhyun menyetir mobil dalam diam, begitu juga Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi penumpang. Chanyeol sadar jalan yang sedang ia lewati bukanlah arah kerumahnya, rumah Jongin ataupun rumah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk bertanya pada temannya itu kemana mereka akan pergi sekarang.

Kejadian dibar tadi kembali berputar diotak Chanyeol, ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun dan Yifan bicara cukup santai tadi, seolah mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Seingat Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah mendengar Baekhyun dan Sehun menyebut nama Yifan, ataupun melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berbicara dengan Yifan, ia beberapa kali melihat Zitao dan Jongdae berbicara dengan mereka berdua dan itupun mengenai tugas kuliah karena mereka berada dikelas yang sama, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Yifan disekitar mereka.

"aku yakin kau sedang berfikir kenapa aku dan angry bird itu berbicara sesantai itu padahal kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, kan?" ucap Baekhyun solah bisa membaca fikiran Chanyeol, laki-laki bermata bulat itu menganggukkan kepalanya yang sedang ia sandarkan pada kaca mobil, Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"well, kami sering berbicara sebenarnya, tentangmu," mata Chanyeol melebar.

"kau-"

"Yifan menyukaimu Chanyeol, sejak kau memberikan payungmu padanya beberapa tahun lalu,"

"payung?"

"yeah, kau pernah meminjamkan payungmu padanya beberapa tahun lalu, kau ingat dengan kebiasaanmu menulis inisial namamu dan menggambar matahari kecil didekatnya diseluruh barang milikmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dikursinya.

"kau juga meminjamkan jas hujanmu pada sehun beberapa hari kemudian, dan ada inisial dan gambar matahari jelekmu itu dijas hujan yang kau pinjamkan pada Sehun, sama seperti dipayung yang kau berikan pada Yifan beberapa hari sebelumnya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah, menyadari Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya dijendela mobil.

"chan-"

"sejak kapan?"

"ap-"

"sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol menatap lurus Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki bermata kecil itu menelan liurnya susah payah.

"aku-"

'_tin!'_

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki itu menggeram kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi, ia harus mencari tempat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol karena menangani emosi anak berumur duabelas tahun yang terperangkap ditubuh laki-laki berusia duapuluh dua tahun adalah mimpi buruk dan ia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

Terakhir Chanyeol marah padanya adalah ketika seoang junior ingin mengajak Chanyeol kencan melewatinya dan Baekhyun mengatakan pada juniornya itu bahwa laki-laki bermata bulat itu sudah memiliki kekasih, _thanks to Yifan _yang sudah berhasil mengancamnya saat itu dan membuat Chanyeol sukses mengabaiakannya selama sebulan dan Baekhyun tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya disebuah jalan, ada beberapa kafe kecil dan kedai toppokki tidak jauh darinya. Baekhyun hampir tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kini terlihat seperti anak anjing hilang dengan mata super besar yang terlihat memohon, tapi laki-laki itu berusaha menahannya.

"tadi kau bertanya sejak kapan aku mengetahui Yifan menyukaimu, kan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Alis Baekhyun mengerut, seolah sedang berfikir.

"sejak semester pertama, kurasa," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tidak yakin.

"itu sudah lama sekali!" rengek Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"yeah, kau harus bersyukur karena Yifan sangat sabar selama ini, Chanyeol, ia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sangat ingin memukul siapapun yang dekat denganmu selain diriku dan Sehun,"

"termasuk Jongin?"

"Yifan sangat ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh setiap ia didekatmu," gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerang pelan.

"apa Jongin mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

" aku yakin ia mengetahuinya,"

Yifan menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa dengan mata tertutup, ada Sehun, Zitao dan Jongdae duduk tidak jauh darinya, Jongin sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu setelah sebelumnya hampir _berduel_ dengannya.

"kau tidak ingin menyusul Chanyeol?" Suara Jongdae masuk keindra pendengaran Yifan, laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan mata masih tertutup.

"aku yakin Baekhyun sedang menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol,"

"kau sudah tau Chanyeol menyukaimu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" kali ini suara Zitao yang menembus indera pendengarannya, Yifan menghela nafas.

"tidak semudah itu Zitao,"

"perusahaan?" Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap kosong pada atap berwarna abu-abu ruangan VIP yang sedang mereka tempati.

"beberapa bulan lagi aku lulus dan aku hanya harus menunggu ayahku menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku dan-" Yifan terdiam sejenak kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah laki-laki China itu.

"aku akan menikahi Chanyeol," Yifan mengerang sakit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai perutnya, Sehun baru saja melemparkan minuman kaleng yang belum diminum kearahnya.

"ya! Untuk apa itu?!" teriaknya tidak terima.

"kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu menikahi Chanyeol hyung begitu saja?" desis Sehun, Yifan memutar bolamatanya kemudian melemparkan minuman kaleng itu kembali kearah adik tidak sedarahnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung bahkan belum tahu tingkah anehmu," desis Sehun lagi, sebuah seringai tertampang diwajah Yifan.

"aku yakin Chanyeol akan mencitaiku apapun yang aku lakukan," ucap Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, sementara tiga orang lain diruangan itu menampilkan wajah ingin muntah mereka.

"Sehun,"

"hm,"

"kau ingat laki-laki yang mendekati Chanyeol tadi dicafe?" Sehun menatap Yifan dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia bisa melihat aura gelap disekitar laki-laki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"yeah, cukup tampan, aku suka bentuk wajahnya," ucap Sehun diakhiri dengan sebuah Senyuman, mengabaikan wajah tidak terima Yifan dan Zitao.

"aku jauh lebih tampan darinya," desis Yifan tidak terima, tiga orang diruangan itu kompak memutar bolamata mereka.

"ge, apa menurutmu Chanyeol hyung akan mau menunggu sampai kau lulus dan perusahaan ayahmu pindah ketanganmu?" tanya Zitao, alis Yifan mengerut.

"aku yakin Chanyeol mau menungguku," ucap Yifan, Sehun bisa merasakan nada tidak yakin dari suara laki-laki itu.

"aku juga yakin Chanyeol hyun akan menunggumu," ucap Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Yifan. Laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman seolah mengatakan terimakasih padanya.

"sehun,"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu ge, kau terdengar menyeramkan," protes Sehun.

"kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?"

"enam-Ya Tuhan ge! Kau bertambah tua!" tawa Zitao dan Jongdae meledak mendengar jawaban Sehun, sementara laki-laki beralis tebal itu mengerang.

"kau bisa membawa Chanyeol kerumah besok?"

"tent-wait, what?" Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan vodka yang berada didalam mulutnya jika ia tidak langsung menelan minuman yang membakar tenggorokannya itu.

"untuk apa, ge?"

"well, kau akan melihatnya nanti,"

Holla.

Ini update terakhir saya ditahun 2014, dan sekali lagi saya mohon jangan cuma review 'update soon' atau 'lanjut' atau sejenisnya karena saya ingin ada masukan atau komentar, atau mungkin juga kritik dari orang yang baca tulisan saya.

Kalau boleh jujur saya semakin gak puas sama tulisan saya karena semakin lama semakin aneh dan writer block yang semakin seringTT

Happy new year!

_B_


End file.
